to that place
by Moon Waltz
Summary: "Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan mengantarmu ke tempat itu." / KarasumaXRinka / AU!TegamiBachi / Untuk #VALENTINEnoJIKAN event


**Notes:** Dibuat untuk memeriahkan **#ValentinenoJikan** _event_. _Universe_ diadaptasi dari anime/manga Tegami Bachi (Letter Bee), tapi diusahakan untuk membuat adaptasi yang bisa dimengerti secara umum. _Enjoy_!

* * *

 **.**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Tegami Bachi © Hiroyuki Asada

 **.**

 **to that place**

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 _TegamiBachi!AU, OOC, KarasumaXRinka_

* * *

 **.**

Menjadi _Letter Bee_ bukan perkara mudah, bahkan bagi seorang Karasuma Tadaomi. Tugasnya memang cuma satu dan terbilang sederhana; mengantarkan surat. Tapi tunggu dulu! Mengantarkan surat di zaman ini sederhana? Yang benar saja.

Sama sekali _tidak_.

Butuh berhari-hari (kalau tidak mau dikatakan berminggu-minggu) untuk mengantarkan satu buah surat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Masih untung kalau hanya jaraknya yang jauh. Terkadang ia pun harus melalui daerah-daerah berbahaya tempat bersarangnya hewan liar dan _gaichuu_ (kau tahu sendiri _gaichuu_ tak bisa dibunuh dengan senjata biasa, perlu kepingan energi dari _hati_ nya untuk bisa melumpuhkan monster raksasa itu). Kembali ke kantor pusat untuk melapor saja membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Ya, pokoknya jangan pernah bertanya kapan ia bisa pulang dan bersantai di rumahnya (lagipula Karasuma hanya memiliki seekor anjing peliharaan sebagai _partner_ kerja, jadi takkan ada yang mengkhawatirkannya juga di rumah. _Tak ada yang akan menunggu kepulangannya_.)

Nah, yang baru saja disebutkan itu belum mencakup semua kendala yang harus ia hadapi selama bekerja. Ada kalanya ia harus tabah menerima tatapan iri dengki dari warga-warga desa _terpencil_ yang ia lewati dalam perjalanan maupun tujuan akhir surat yang ia antarkan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Menjadi pegawai pemerintahan di tengah diskriminasi pembangunan daerah memang merupakan kemewahan (kemewahan, terutama bagi mereka-mereka yang tidak mau tahu soal risiko pekerjaannya. Kemewahan, terutama bagi mereka yang menganggapnya tak lebih dari anjing pemerintahan. Memangnya mudah menjadi _budak_?)

Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ia pun tidak tahu dengan pasti apa yang menjadi alasannya memilih karir sebagai _Letter Bee._ Alangkah mulianya bisa mengantarkan surat-surat yang mewakili perasaan orang-orang terkasih (oke, itu jawaban paling naif yang bisa ia utarakan pada seorang anak bersurai biru muda yang bertanya padanya dengan iris berbinar-binar). Bisa diizinkan tinggal di distrik kalangan menengah ke atas dan mendapatkan gaji yang lumayan (yang ini mungkin tidak sepenuhnya kelakar ketika rekan sesama _Letter Bee_ menanyakan alasannya suatu kali).

Masalahnya, Karasuma sendiri tidak ingat apa alasan terbesarnya. _Well,_ mungkin hal itu sudah bukan masalah lagi sekarang. Hidupnya lumayan berkecukupan, pekerjaannya tidak benar-benar membosankan, dan bagian terpentingnya ia masih hidup hingga detik ini berjalan.

"Yellow Sand Village, No. 11, kode pos 4221" lamat-lamat Karasuma bergumam saat membaca kertas bertuliskan lokasi di mana ia harus menjemput surat yang akan ia antarkan.

Sepertinya inilah yang akan menjadi _masalah_ nya sekarang.

Selama tiga tahun karirnya menjadi _Letter Bee_ , baru kali ini ia mendengar alamat yang tertera itu. Padahal ia sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuan navigasinya.

Atau mungkin, mungkin saja, desa yang dimaksud sudah berganti nama. Terkadang masih ada beberapa orang yang menggunakan sebutan lama saat menuliskan alamat tertentu.

Jadi, ia putuskan untuk mengecek selembar peta yang sudah sangat lama tak ia gunakan lagi (hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa desa yang dimaksud tidak pernah berganti nama, hanya saja tak pernah ada kiriman surat dari atau untuk daerah tersebut.)

* * *

 **.**

Kalau ada hal yang paling Karasuma percaya selain Koro, anjing kuning kesayangannya, itu adalah buku dan peta. Maka, ketika ia membaca dengan jelas bahwa tempat yang ia tuju untuk mengambil surat adalah Yellow Sand _Village_ (sekali lagi, _village—_ desa), Karasuma sama sekali tak memiliki asumsi-asumsi tertentu mengenai desa yang dimaksud meski ia tak pernah sekali pun mendengar keberadaan desa itu.

Sekarang ia mengerti _kenapa_.

(Kenapa ia tidak pernah mendengar nama Desa Yellow Sand, kenapa tidak pernah ada satu pun surat dari atau untuk desa itu selama ini.)

Jawabannya dengan mudah tersaji di depan matanya.

Sepanjang ia memandang, yang ia temukan hanya tanah berpasir yang sangat lapang.

Tempat ini tak terlihat seperti desa. Padang pasir mungkin cocok, tapi desa?

Sama sekali tidak.

(Mungkin karenanya desa ini dinamakan Yellow Sand—Pasir Kuning.)

Hanya ada sederet bangunan nyaris roboh yang ada di sana. Itu pun tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang menghuni bangunan tersebut.

Karasuma kembali mengecek selembar peta yang ia bawa.

Lokasinya benar, tapi hatinya belum _lega_.

Kebingungan melandanya. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat sekarang selain mencari rumah mana yang suratnya ingin ia antarkan.

9, 10... 11!

(Ia bersyukur meski tempat ini tak layak disebut desa, masih tertera nomor pada setiap rumah yang ada.)

Tok... tok... tok...

"Permisi."

Karasuma berani bersumpah melihat engsel pintu yang ia ketuk nyaris copot. Hei, ia tak mengetuk sekencang itu hingga membuat pintu ini roboh, 'kan?

Dia menarik tangannya perlahan, tak ingin disalahkan oleh pemilik rumah jika pintu itu roboh betulan.

"Permisi."

Dengan bunyi deritan keras, pintu itu terbuka dari dalam menampilkan seorang gadis belia dengan surai jingga kecoklatan. Mata hijaunya yang cemerlang terlihat tak senang dengan kunjungan dari Karasuma.

"Siapa?" nada suara dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan memperkuat ekspresi terganggunya.

"Karasuma Tadaomi, _Letter Bee_ ," Karasuma mengulurkan tangannya, "saya datang kemari untuk menjemput surat yang ingin dikirimkan."

Uluran tangannya tak disambut, "surat apa?"

"Saya hanya mendapatkan perintah dari pusat untuk mengambil surat itu di alamat ini," lengannya ia tarik kembali. Bukan pertama kali Karasuma mendapat perlakuan dingin seperti itu.

"Aku tinggal sendiri di sini, di desa ini, dan aku tak mengerti surat macam apa yang kau maksud."

Mendengar penuturan sang gadis, Karasuma terperangah. Bukan hanya karena gadis itu tak mengerti perihal surat yang ia maksudkan, tetapi juga fakta bahwa gadis itu satu-satunya manusia yang menghuni desa ini.

 _Bagaimana bisa_ , pikirnya.

Daripada itu, bagaimana pula ia bisa mengantar surat jika suratnya sendiri tak ada.

"Tapi saya yakin alamatnya sudah benar."

Pintu yang tadi terbuka setengah menjeblak lebar saat gadis itu mendorongnya dengan keras, "dengar ya, Pak Pos—atau apapun sebutanmu, aku sama sekali tak mengerti surat yang—"

"Ah!" Seruan terkejut Karasuma menginterupsi omelan gadis itu.

Karasuma menunjuk label putih di baju yang gadis itu kenakan.

"Apa?" ditunjuk begitu, gadis itu semakin merasa sebal.

"Kau... Kau suratnya."

* * *

 **.**

 _((Isi: Manusia. Umur: 17 tahun. Perempuan. Hayami Rinka.))_

"Aku? Surat? Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin."

Ketahuilah, Karasuma juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Namun, label pos itu jelas-jelas tertempel pada baju sang gadis, siapapun pasti akan berpendapat sama dengannya, 'kan? Deskripsi pada label tersebut juga sesuai dengan gadis itu.

Lagipula kasus pengiriman manusia bukan hal yang baru pertama kali ini terjadi. Seingatnya dulu ada rekannya yang bercerita mengenai pengalamannya mengantarkan anak manusia (tetapi bukan berarti Karasuma siap sedia mengantar surat jenis _ini_!).

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Aku –tapi—siapa yang—"

"Tertulis di sini yang mengirimkan surat adalah Hayami Rinto."

"Ayahku? Tapi ia sudah mati..."

Keheningan tiba-tiba mengisi mereka berdua yang sebelumnya dengan sengit berdebat.

"Kemana?" gadis itu memutuskan menjadi orang pertama yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kunugi District, No. 6, kode pos 2590."

Gadis itu memberikan gestur menyerah dengan mengangkat kedua lengannya.

"Baiklah, antarkan aku kemana pun ayah memintamu. Aku juga sudah muak tinggal di kota mati ini."

"Kau yakin?" Karasuma menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. Aneh sekali melihat gadis yang menyambutnya dengan kecurigaan beberapa saat lalu menyerah begitu saja untuk ia antarkan.

Rinka, gadis itu, meraih tas kecil yang tergantung di salah satu dinding rumahnya.

"Jangan salah paham. Bukannya aku percaya padamu—aku tidak pernah percaya pada siapa pun selain ayahku, aku ikut denganmu karena aku sudah tidak tahan tinggal di sini seorang diri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Omong-omong," gadis itu menjejakkan langkah pertamanya pada tanah berpasir di depan pintu rumahnya, "prangkonya cukup, 'kan?"

* * *

 **.**

" _Fixed delivery-date_? Apa itu?"

"Salah satu jenis pengiriman surat khusus. Artinya aku harus mengantarkan surat tepat pada waktu yang diminta oleh si pengirim. Tidak boleh lebih awal atau terlambat. Benar-benar tepat."

Mereka baru saja resmi meninggalkan desa tempat gadis itu tinggal ketika Karasuma menjelaskan pada Rinka jenis pengiriman yang dikehendaki ayahnya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi aku harus mengantarkanmu ke alamat tujuan tepat pada tanggal 14 Februari."

"Apakah alamat yang dituju, er, Distrik Kunugi? masih jauh?"

Pria itu mengeluarkan secarik peta yang ia bawa. Ia pernah mendengar desa itu meski ia belum pernah mengantarkan satu surat pun ke sana.

"Lumayan," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan satu lokasi pada Rinka, "tenang saja. Aku pasti akan mengantarmu ke tempat itu."

Dan tanpa tanya jawab lebih jauh, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat itu.

* * *

 **.**

"Hei, dari tadi aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau menjaga jarak sejauh itu denganku?"

Karasuma sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli dengan perilaku gadis ini. Tugasnya sebagai seorang _Letter Bee_ hanyalah mengantarkan gadis ini ke alamat yang tertera. Lagipula di matanya gadis itu tidak lebih sebuah 'surat' yang tidak diperkenankan untuk ia cari tahu lebih dalam.

(Ya, Karasuma tidak begitu peduli dengannya kalau saja dia tidak menjaga jarak sampai 5 meter dengannya.)

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak percaya denganmu, bukan?"

 _Dan kau setuju ikut denganku? Menggelikan,—_ pikirnya.

"Memangnya aku bisa berbuat apa padamu?"

"Kau bisa membunuhku dengan pistol di pinggangmu," gadis itu menunjuk pistol puti yang bertengger di pinggangnya.

"Oh ini? Ini tidak bisa dipakai untuk membunuh manusia. Ini senjata untuk membunuh _gaichuu_. Kau tahu, kan? Monster raksasa yang menyerupai serangga? Lagipula senjata ini hanya alat. Energidari hati yang sesungguhnya dapat membunuh _gaichuu_."

Gadis itu terdiam.

"Tak usah khawatir. Aku sudah tiga tahun menjadi _Letter Bee_ dan selalu berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Ya, walaupun kali ini aku meninggalkan partnerku, Koro, di rumah karena ia sakit."

Gadis itu tidak menanggapi ucapannya.

(Namun bagaimanapun, Karasuma sadar bahwa jarak di antara mereka kini merapat.)

* * *

 **.**

Bunyi kayu yang terbakar di api unggun dan embusan angin malam menjadi musik pengiring kebisuan mereka berdua entah di malam ke berapa perjalanan.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya pada gadis itu sembari membetulkan letak kayu bakar di hadapannya.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng.

"Masih jauh?"

"Sudah dekat. Mungkin besok sore kita sudah sampai."

"Karasuma- _san_ , kenapa kau menjadi seorang _Letter Bee_?"

Karasuma tidak langsung menjawab.

"Alangkah mulianya bisa mengantarkan surat-surat yang mewakili perasaan orang-orang terkasih."

"Cih, kau pikir aku percaya dengan omong kosong itu?"

Jawaban yang salah. Gadis dihadapannya bukan tipe gadis naif yang akan puas dengan jawaban klise seperti tadi.

"Aku memilih pekerjaan ini karena dengan begitu, aku bisa diizinkan tinggal di distrik kalangan menengah ke atas dan mendapatkan gaji yang lumayan," akhirnya ia memilih menggunakan jawaban cadangannya atas pertanyaan serupa. Dia sudah tak peduli bila gadis ini menganggapnya manusia oportunis yang materialistis (karena mungkin memang begitulah adanya).

"Oh, ya? Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang menginginkan kenyamanan seperti itu."

Dalam hati ia terkekeh. Sepertinya jawaban apapun akan terlihat salah menurut gadis ini.

Maka untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Karasuma Tadaomi memilih untuk jujur.

"Aku juga tidak tahu alasannya," bunyi letupan kayu bakar sekali sebelum ia menambahkan, "aku _benar-benar_ tidak tahu."

 **.**

"Ini?" gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut tempat yang mereka datangi.

"Kalau peta yang kulihat benar—dan sudah pasti benar, inilah Distrik Kunugi."

Gadis itu masih mengulangi hal yang ia lakukan, seakan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "tempat ini terlihat familiar, itu saja."

Mereka melanjutkan langkah-langkah di jalan sepi distrik itu.

"Karasuma- _san._ "

"Ya?"

"Setelah sampai pada alamat yang dituju nanti, itu artinya kita akan berpisah?"

Dengan kedua iris sehijau zamrud, gadis itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Pertanyaan itu sederhana, lebih-lebih jawabannya. Tetapi lidahnya kelu dibuatnya.

"Ya."

"Ah, dingin sekali reaksimu. Padahal kita sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama seminggu penuh. Mungkin aku tidak lebih dari sebuah surat, ya, di matamu."

"Tentu saja. Tugasku hanyalah mengantarkanmu ke alamat tujuan. Itu saja."

 _(Mungkin)_ itu saja.

"Ah, rumah ini nomor 6," Karasuma menunjuk sebuah rumah di sebelah kirinya.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada rumah yang ditunjuknya.

 _Akhirnya, di sini segalanya akan berakhir._

Tok... tok... tok...

"Permisi."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama pintu itu dibukakan oleh seorang kakek.

"Anda Matsukata- _san_?"

"Ya, saya sendiri."

"Saya Karasuma Tadaomi, _Letter Bee._ Saya ingin mengantarkan surat, um, gadis ini suratnya."

Kakek tua itu mengelap kacamatanya dan menatap Rinka lekat-lekat sebelum terperangah dalam keterkejutan.

"Kau anak perempuan Hayami- _san_ , 'kan?"

Rinka mengangguk kebingungan. Bingung karena meski kakek ini mengenalnya dan ayahnya, ia tak memiliki secuil pun memori tentang kakek di hadapannya ini.

"Aku Matsukata. Asisten ayahmu. Ah, mari masuk. Kau juga, _Letter Bee-san._ "

* * *

 **.**

Rumah itu ternyata terlihat lebih luas dari dalam. Berbagai perabotan tersusun rapi di beberapa sudutnya. Ada setumpuk buku di atas meja beserta peralatan-peralatan laboratorium yang tak pernah Karasuma maupun Rinka tahu kegunaan sesungguhnya.

"Ayahmu, Hayami- _san_ , adalah seorang peneliti. Oleh karenanya ia meninggalkanmu dan ibumu seorang diri. Dia merasa bersalah karenanya. Apalagi kudengar kalian tinggal di desa terpencil, ya. Pasti ayahmu khawatir sekali."

Rinka tidak memasang ekspresi khusus, "tidak apa-apa. Aku dan ibu saat itu percaya ia akan kembali. Walaupun ternyata yang kembali hanya kabar mengenai kematiannya."

"Ah, begitu. Dan ibumu?"

"Dia lebih dulu meninggal dari Ayah."

"Jadi Matsukata- _san_. Apa kau tahu apa yang ayahku inginkan dengan mengirimku sebagai surat kepadamu?"

"Eh? Kau tidak ingat?"

Rinka menaikan sebelah alisnya, "tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan."

Kakek itu memandu mereka berdua ke dalam ruangan lain. Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah pintu kecil yang terlihat berbeda dengan pintu lain di rumah ini.

Mereka berdua mengikuti langkah kakek itu mendekati pintu kecil tersebut. Ketika Matsukata membuka pintu itu, seketika sensasi dingin merambati kedua kaki mereka.

"Ini adalah hal yang diteliti oleh ayahmu, sekaligus janji yang ia berikan padamu tepat pada tanggal ini."

Pintu yang baru saja dibukanya merupakan sebuah ruang pendingin yang memuat tumpukan balok kecoklatan beraroma manis.

Coklat.

Rinka ingin tertawa, sungguh. Tetapi airmata justru yang ikut menyeruak bersama tawa yang ia deraikan.

"Orang tua itu...dia meninggalkanku dan Ibu, tetapi dia ingat janji bodoh yang ia ucapkan saat umurku 8 tahun! Bodoh sekali! Aku saja sudah lupa—"

Ia menghapus bulir-bulir airmata yang berlomba membasahi pipinya sambil terus-terusan menggumamkan satu kata yang sama.

 _Ayah._

Karasuma mengambilkan satu batang coklat yang berada di tumpukan paling atas lalu menyodorkannya pada Rinka.

"Kau tahu, 14 Februari memang seharusnya dirayakan dengan coklat, 'kan?"

Gadis itu menerimanya dan menggigit kecil coklat yang menguarkan aroma manis itu.

"Ini adalah coklat paling luar biasa yang pernah kuterima sepanjang hidupku. Terima kasih karena telah mengantarkanku pada coklatku, Karasuma- _san_."

Ah, sekarang Karasuma ingat apa alasannya ingin menjadi seorang _Letter Bee._ Senyum itu, senyum kebahagiaan ketika mereka menerima surat darinya menimbulkan sensasi kepuasan tersendiri di hatinya. Kedengarannya memang naif, tapi senyum yang ia terima nyata. Dan cukup dengan satu senyum itu, dia merasakan jerih payahnya selama perjalanan telah terbayarkan.

Dia berhutang budi pada gadis ini yang telah menyadarkannya akan satu hal terpenting ini.

Karasuma menyobek label pos di baju Rinka kemudian berkata, "dan sekarang kau sudah bukan surat yang menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk kuantar lagi. Kau _hanya_ Hayami Rinka. Meskipun setelah ini berpisah, kita tetaplah teman yang pernah menempuh perjalanan seminggu bersama-sama. Kirimkanlah surat padaku jika kau rindu."

Gadis itu tersenyum semakin lebar seraya mengangguk antusias, "tentu."***

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Oke, karena mikir plot yang agak gak biasa dan _out of box_ , jadilah fanfiksi yang luar biasa _absurd_ ini (jangan tanya detil2nya, saya juga bingung jelasinnya) ._. (saya tau plotnya buru2, terus pas bagian akhir zonk banget, kan? Iyakan? :''''')

(percayalah, saya _brainstorming_ berhari-hari supaya plotnya ngena dan Karasuma-nya ndak OOC :'''))

Oya, maap banget Korosen dihinakan di fanfik ini x'D Abisnya ndak kepikiran nama buat anjingnya Karasuma ehehe. Trus kakek2 itu, Matsukata-san pada inget kan ya, kakek yang gak sengaja ditimpa 3E pas lagi sok-sokan nge- _parkour,_ ahahah.

Ini tetep termasuk Karasuma "ngasih" coklat ke Rinka, kan, ya? Ada perjuangan dalam ngasihnya kan? Tujuannya "ngasih" coklat ke Rinka (atau bisa kita bilang "ngasih" Rinka ke coklat LOL) untuk memenuhi tugasnya sebagai _(coret)_ petugas J*E _(coret)_ Tegami Bachi enggak ngelanggar _rules_ kan, ya? #Kedip2KakKuo #SembahSujudMintaPengampunan #kabur


End file.
